Forever Defiant
by Ninjustupower
Summary: NYC...a place of all sorts, two NInja, Leonardo and Ve  the Ultimate Ninja  face a common foe in the end, not just themselves...PLZ REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

"No!" The man gasped, leaning around the highly tall structure, his shirt was heavily loaded with blood.

"We should move, NOW!" The fierce whisper of the creature beside him jolted the wounded man to higher level of alertness.

After a couple of pained breaths, the young man nodded solemnly, his hand pressed very tightly to the pectoral muscles of his chest, "The alley…" He panted, "there we may rest".

Grim silence gripped the air until the second figure finally decided to give gracious words, "Okay".

Scampering quickly as shooting darts, they ran past the gaping wall, each looked in their path, careful not to kick a can or any other form of debris which might produce unwanted, fatal noise.

To the incapacitated man, it seemed as if dull time would purposefully extend itself just so it could torture him and it also seemed to him as if time was a grand master, looming over him, waiting him out to die.

Once in the shelter of their intended destination, the muscular built man, moaned softly, biting his lip beneath the cover of his mask, he kneeled gradually, trying to compose himself.

The other being with him starred at him with wide, surprised eyes, wondering why he was not calling out for much needed assistance.

"Are you alright?" He questioned, trying to sound serious while sympathetic, they were enemies after all.

Taking a moment to regain steady breath, the Ninja's his green eyes carefully shifted over to the questioning figure, "Yes, I am fine", he assured stubbornly his voice calm and even, "do not worry".

However, he could see past his masculine defiance, to the hurting, bleeding, screaming wound whose shrill screams echoed off the alley walls…

"No, you are not fine", his foe shook his head, a growl lingering in the back of his throat, "you need help, at THIS instant!" The sharp reprimanding brought crisp life to the dull, impending atmosphere.

At this moment, his current ally did not reply as quickly as before, his eyelids began to flutter, as doves taking flight, and his pupils began to dilate, only to snap back once the man struggled to keep conscious, "Please, do not escalte this".

Leonardo only grew sourer, "Ultimate Ninja…for HOW long will your obstinate,stoic pride block everything…everything, including your own life?" The chelonian hissed passionately, taking a step toward Ve.

"There is no _pride_ within me, turtle!" The Ultimate Ninja snapped, feeling his life slipping away in his agony, "just…be silent!"

"How can I be silent, when you are _dying_ beneath my eyes?"

Removing his mask, the Ultimate Ninja took a much desirable breath, "Why does this concern you? When has it _ever_ concerned _you_?" Ve retorted hotly, getting onto his feet, while slouching privatively against the brick wall.

"I help those who are in need…"

Laughing mellifluously, the Ultimate Ninja smirked, his green eyes seemed to wince with pain, and yet with amusement, "Honor?" The red-haired man inquired, with a certain edge of mockery hidden within his tone.

"Yes…I do abide by honor", Leonardo affirmed, staring at Ve who was now fingering his ponytail in agitation, "sit down, rest, and take it easy while I get aid".

"Leonardo…" Ve croaked, cold somberness crackling off his tone, as he stilled himself, yet still gripping his katana tightly, "there is no need for that, we are already lifeless in our graves".

Then Leonardo's heart lurched, as he saw the shadow leering on the edge of the building, "You, are correct, but we shall fight to the death".

Those words seemed to bring out the last remaining energy of the Ultimate Ninja, his brawny arms flexed with sheer strength, despite his horrid circumstance, "To the death".


	2. Forever Defiance part 2

Standing, watching, and waiting, Ve stood, gazing steadfastly at the figure above, his blood stained arm gripped the metallic hilt of his katana, he growled, standing his ground…

"Ultimate Ninja, leave! You can't pull through this!" Leonardo insisted behind him, Ve only glanced back at him, his green eyes tested his words…

"No, Leonardo. I fight to the death".

His statement evoked an irritated murmur from the reptile, "Leave and save yourself".

Shaking his head, Ve purposefully withdrew his other katana, showing him that he was no backing down, he would be firm till the end.

As his blood slowly started to dry and form a harder, denser core, the Ultimate Ninja could feel alleviated stress fall off his shoulders, his blood flow ceased, that was important…but the critical fact was that he had lost a considerable amount of his vital fluid…

His head was somewhat spinning, the world seemed to spin soothingly around him…

A blurry figure suddenly collided against him, knocking Ve off his feet and onto the hard pavement, he could feel his skin peel back as he came into contact with the rough cement, a twinge of pain seared through him.

"Wha-" Ve fumbled out groggily, pushing himself up, "I do not-"

A clashing sword lock split the air it seemed to air apart the whole space, accompanied by feral screams and yells.

Squinting his green eyes, Ve could see Leonardo there…his nose wrinkled, a very foul scent had befouled the area…the smell of death…

The swift silhouette of a red, torn cape and feudal Japanese armor caught his eye…this was indeed a warrior…

Propping himself up, Ve peered even closer…until it finally dawned on him…

_This is a tengu…_

"Your interference, shall be your demise, weakling!" The voice of the demon sounded, rough, edged, burdened with death…

Ve had to act…

Wrapping his purple cape around the form of his body, Ve vanished…

Only to materialize seconds later behind the demon, and, with a swift swoop of his sword, the demon fell to the ground, leaving the standing Leonardo exposed to Ve, facing him.

"So…did you think that I could not fight?" Picking up a fallen shuriken, the man threw the weapon…so close, that it nearly came into contact with the reptiles head, "think again!" Ve spat.

"Yeah, you had better think again…" Leonardo murmured darkly, looking to the left side.

"Ha! Honestly, Leonardo, do you believe…"

"He will return".

Just as those words had left their lips, the fallen form of the demon stood up, fully fledged, and recovered, his red eyes glowed, burning into the Ultimate Ninja…

"You…you have sealed your horrific fate!"

"Have I?" Ve shot back coolly, daring to be on eye-level with the demon, only, Ve was able to produce an even more menacing glare, so menacing, any lesser warrior would have backed down.

The sickening chuckle of the Tengu's laugher filled the air, it blanketed the atmosphere, heavy with it's darkness…

"Child! You are so amusing…yet so…determined…it is rather admirable, for a mortal being…mortals are such fun to toy with! It is a shame I must…kill you, boy", those words dripped as venom through the fiend's lips, as he sadistically brandished his sword, "Come, fight me…" He glowered.

The way he spoke…enticed Ve…lured him to fight, he could not restrain himself!

Madly rushing forward, with his katana drawn, Ve aimed to thrust the being all the way through, he was nearly there, when I sharp blunt hit pushed him back several feet…it was a careful blow, for it did not reopen the wound that he currently possessed… it was…!

"Leonardo!"

"Stay back…don't take his challenge…we have to flee".

_Flee? Had that sewer-dwelling creature sunk that low?_

"Flee?" Ve jeered, "as cowards?"

"Not as cowards, but as wise men".

"Will you listen to him?" The tengu taunted, "do not be afraid…do not act as a little boy…"

_Listen to him? Listen to him? The voice reverberated shockingly in his mind, Ve closed his eyes…he could see himself fleeing, running to the Battle Nexus with Leonardo…_

_And.._

_He could also visualize fighting, swords grinding against each other, while beads of sweat ran down his face, his fate…uncertain…_

_Which did he truly want? Which did his heart secretly, yet truly yearn for?_

_I will fight…_

The silent promise in his head, took away all his other concerns, washing them away, drowning them in a powerful torrent…

Before he knew what was occurring…Ve was in a fatal sword lock…he had two options, rush forward, and pierce the demon all the way through…or…risk at a shot near his heart with a dart said to kill immortals…his jugular would be severed in the process…

The Ultimate Ninja's heart beat madly…time was slipping away, as well as his life…he had to act…NOW! Surviving the slit jugular was impossible…however, being punctured would be doable…it would be sheer luck, depending on which point the sword would hit…

A small tug at his cloak caused Ve to turn around, still keeping his strong lock in place…

"Give me the dart…"

_It was Leonardo…could he trust him? He had too…he had no other choice…_

Retrieving the projectile, the Ultimate Ninja shut his eyes tightly, he knew that by giving the dart to Leonardo, he would have to let go of one sword…and possibly, that would leave him prone to be wounded…

Letting out a fierce, battle cry, Ve swiftly handed Leonardo the dart, the tengu seemed surprised by the sudden movement…however, he did not lose his guard…

The Ultimate Ninja was quick to resume his guarded position, but the tengu, was quicker…

He viciously grabbed hold of the Ultimate Ninja's crimson hair, he shoved him up against the wall so viciously that you could hear the evident soft crackling of a brick…

Taking up his malicious weapon, the tengu kept his firm hold while laughing scornfully at the injured Ninja…

"My fight with you was…_fun_…but tragically, all good things end…and that, dear child, includes your-!"

A sickening gurglingly erupted in the air, followed by unbearable shrieking…so sickening was it's sound that Ve dropped all weapons just to cover his ears so his eardrums would not shatter…he looked away…not knowing what was happening…only knowing that his opponent had fallen…

"Life". Ve muttered nonchalantly, "only, his life is forfeit".

"Is he…truly dead?"

Glaring down with uncontrollable hate, Ve kicked at the fallen corpse, "I am certain". And when he did not budge, Ve's opinion only solidified…

Suddenly, Ve fell, back, catching himself onto the wall just in time not to completely fall…

As he had guessed, his abrasion only grew worse, the blood he had lost could not be replaced…

"You did well…you did not surrender…"

Looking up from his pained sensations, Ve saw Leonardo come near to him, "I would have surrendered, but you kept firm".

Ve only nodded, but said nothing, feeling even all the more ailing as he had never been before, he suddenly felt bile rise up in his throat, and he covered his mouth quickly…a few seconds later, he managed to swallow it down…as he gasped heavily…

"Come, let's go to the Nexus…" Those words, never sounded so good to Ve, even though they came from his foe, they tasted sweet in his mouth…

"Yes…let us do so…"

The two men, one being a turtle, and the other a human, the walked off, blinded by happiness and sense of victory…that they did not notice the dead figure…slowly regaining his life….

~THE END


End file.
